


This is real

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, clary is in the closet, cute after class date, izzy plays lacrosse, maia and lydia are also on the lacrosse team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Clary and Izzy have a little cute date after lacrosse practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! This one came from my friend Sophie (@heroineclary). She wanted a Clizzy high school au and this is what came out lmao.

“Izzy, we were going to grab some milkshakes, are you coming?” Maia asked while hanging her duffel bag over her shoulder. After a shower her hair was wet and down.

Isabelle pretended to be too concentrated on getting her stuff of her locker. Truth was, this was the umpteenth time she took her stuff out and then placed it inside the locker again just to gain a little more time.

She smiled at Maia and Lydia, who were patiently waiting for her.

“Nah, I think I’ll pass. See you tomorrow?” Izzy finally closed her own bag but even so she just sat on one of the benches, appearing tired in front of her teammates.

“Your loss. See ya, Lightwood!” Lydia said over her shoulder, already walking away with Maia already on her heels.

After a whole minute, Izzy quickly stood from the bench and exited the Lacrosse team’s dressing room, her bag on one shoulder and her half wet hair falling in cascade on the other. Thankfully she was having a good hair day; otherwise this _awesome_ idea of not drying her hair could’ve ended on disaster.

She wasn’t even out the door when two hands grabbed her from her t-shirt and pushed her against the wall.

Izzy didn’t need to look at the vibrant redhead in front of her to smile or understand why exactly she was being pinned against a wall in the school hallways.

“You are ten minutes, thirty-six seconds late for your date, Miss Lightwood,” the redhead whispered against her mouth. Not quite touching hers already, but close enough so they grazed each other with each word.

“How cute, you were actually counting,” Izzy drawled back dropping her bag to circle her hips with both hands. “You look great in that jacket, Miss Fray.”

Clary’s jacket was actually Isabelle’s. Or at least it used to be until she stole it from her some weeks ago. It was completely black except for the white sleeves, and it had the name _Lightwood_ printed on the back. It was the Lacrosse team’s official jacket, but when Izzy looked at Clary wearing it, she couldn’t say that she actually missed it.

“You think? I heard that I’m Alec’s girlfriend now.” Clary let out a laugh let go of Izzy’s shirt but without moving. Izzy didn’t need to look down to know that Clary already had one of her legs between hers.

“Oh yeah? But does Alec do this?”

If there was something Izzy completely loved to do, was tangling her fingers in Clary’s hair to pull her into a kiss. The type of kiss that went from soft to hungry in a matter of seconds. Clary’s hands moved from Izzy’s waist to her jean’s back pockets, where she hid her hands and held the redhead closer from.

And seconds later it was suddenly over, and Clary grabbed her by the hand and pulled her outside, giving her nothing but an instant to pick her bag from the ground.

And they were running from everything that didn’t actually matter, laughing at things that weren’t really funny, approaching those short beautiful moments they spent together when no one was there to watch.

It was close to five when they reached the football field, fingers entwined, hair blowing with the wind.

Not even one soul was around that place, and the sun was slowly coming down on them, giving the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink. And the best place to watch was the best place to be; at the top of the bleachers, where many dreams and memories were already made.

“Do people really think you’re my brother’s girlfriend?” Izzy asked trying not to sound as worried as she felt.

“I don’t know. I almost don’t talk to Alec, unless you and Jace are around, of course, so I don’t understand where these claims come from,” Clary admitted with a sigh. “It’s okay, Iz. We won’t be a secret for much longer.”

“Clary, you don’t need to-”

“No, I want to.” Clary shook her head and lifted Izzy’s hands to press a kiss on her knuckles. “This is real, Izzy. And I want to experience it at the fullest. With you.”

Izzy needed some strength to hold her tears, so she laughed to cover a sob.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! ([@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com))
> 
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
